


What Did You Do This Time?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [80]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Clean Out Your Computer Day, Gen, Merlin is so done with Harry's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry doesn't know anything about computers, Merlin is so done with him.





	What Did You Do This Time?

**Author's Note:**

> For National Clean out Your Computer Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-clean-out-your-computer-day-second-monday-in-february/

“Merlin, my laptop isn’t working.”

Merlin looked over the top of his screen, eyebrow quirked at Harry who was standing in the doorway. “And the reason you came to me is?”

“Because you’re my best friend, and the best computer person I know?” Harry offered.

“And because you’ve been kicked out of every Apple store in London,” Merlin said dryly, pushing back from his desk a bit. “Bring it over here.”

Harry crossed the room, handing the laptop to Merlin.

“Jesus, Harry,” Merlin sighed when the computer finally booted up, ten minutes after he pushed the power button. “When was the last time you cleaned your desktop?”

“What?”

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Merlin sighed, “Some of this shit is from five years ago.”

“It’s important,” Harry said defensively.

“The spam emails?”

“You never know what’s going to be important.”

“Clean out your fucking computer, Harry,” Merlin sighed. “I’m not dealing with your bullshit today.”

“Rude.”

“If I wasn’t being rude you’d think I’d been replaced by a pod person.”

“You must have been replaced by a pod person at birth,” Harry retorted, “Your nan and your pop were so nice.”

“We both know I took after my dad,” Merlin snorted. “Go away, fix your computer.”

“I hate you.”

“I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I'm sorry.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
